Wheel bearing arrangements for commercial vehicles are well known in the prior art. Systems which make it possible to regulate the inflation pressure of commercial vehicles during operation are also known. However, problems arise when it comes to integrating the complex and sensitive systems for regulating the inflation pressure into existing wheel bearing arrangements on commercial vehicles since, for example, additional lines in the undercarriage region of the commercial vehicle have to be provided. These lines are subjected to an increased danger of damage by bodies hitting the undercarriage of the commercial vehicle during travel.